Une nouvelle vie pour Harry
by Attina Serpentard
Summary: Harry se retrouve accusé de meurtre, il se retrouve exilé a Volterra. Trouverra t-il enfin une famille? de vrai amis? l'amour?


**Bonjours, voila un os sur Harry Potter et Twillight, plus particuliérement avec les volturi**

**Disclaimer: Harry potter appartien a JKR et Twillight a Stephanie Meyer**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Harry Potter, survivant et vainqueur de Voldemort, âgé de 17 ans, fut accusé de meurtre sur la personne du Ministre de la magie il fut envoyé à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau ministre soit élu. Rufus Scrimgeour, nouveau Ministre, condamna Harry sans procès à l'exile à Volterra avec sa baguette cassée. Les Weasley, sauf Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux, n'avaient rien fait pour le défendre ni même Hermione à la surprise de tous. Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin avait mis de côté leurs différents pour essayer d'aider Harry mais cela n'avait servi à rien car il fut exilé à Volterra ; on lui mit un portoloin dans les mains et il disparût sans qu'on ne cherche à les empêcher.

Harry arriva dans une ruelle apparemment déserte. Il avait bien changé le petit Harry, il avait grandi, il atteignait maintenant environ 1m75, il avait pris du muscle grâce aux mois qu'il avait passés dans une salle de sport en cachette de sa famille, et il ne portait plus ses lunettes qui cachaient ses magnifiques yeux verts. Pour ses 16 ans Severus Rogue lui avait offert une potion pour corriger la vue, il ne portait sur lui qu'un pantalon coupé. Tout à ses pensées il ne vit pas 3 hommes entrer dans la ruelle et s'approcher de lui.

-Que voulez-vous? s'exclama Harry

-Tout ce que tu possèdes répondit le plus grand des trois

-Je n'ai rien sur moi désolé pour vous

-C'est pas grave tu es assez mignon on devrait pouvoir tirer quelque chose de toi lui dit le second

-c'est vrai qu'il est mignon s'exclama le plus grand des trois en se rapprochant d'Harry

-Ne m'approchez pas dit Harry en reculant

Il se cogna contre le mur et l'autre se colla à lui, il nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et le sentit, puis il lécha la peau du cou en remontant vers la bouche tout en faisant glisser ses main sur le torse d'Harry il arriva à ses lèvres et essaya de lui faire ouvrir la bouche, mais Harry n'ouvrit pas sa bouche alors l'homme lui mordit la lèvre et il ouvrit la bouche sans le vouloir, l'homme entra sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry qui se débattait sans résultat. Il n'avait pas assez de force affaibli par le petit séjour effectué à Azkaban l'homme fit descendre ses mains vers le pantalon d'Harry, il le déboutonna et le laissa glisser jusqu'aux pieds d'Harry, il lui enleva aussi le boxer qui rejoignit le pantalon au sol, il souleva ensuite Harry jusqu'à sa taille il défit son pantalon et descendit son boxer ; juste quand il allait s'enfoncer dans Harry il fut tiré en arrière et Harry tomba sur le sol où il s'évanouit. Il vit juste avant de sombrer un homme avec des yeux rouges se pencher sur lui et déposer sa cape sur lui. Quand l'homme se redressa il se retourna et fit signe à une jeune femme blonde avec des yeux de la même couleur de tuer l'homme. La femme ouvrit la bouche laissant apparaitre ses canines, elle les enfonça alors dans la gorge de l'homme qui tenait Harry pendant qu'un autre homme châtain foncé toujours aux yeux rouges s'occupa d'un des deux hommes qui regardaient leur chef essayer de violer le jeune homme. Celui qui s'était penché sur Harry avait de cheveux châtain clair, il s'occupa du troisième homme ; quand il eut fini il se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'homme.

-Que faisons-nous de lui, demanda la jeune femme en pointant Harry du doigt

-Nous l'emmenons avec nous devant nos rois, Jane, lui répondit l'homme

-Mais Demetri, ce n'est qu'un humain nous n'avons pas le droit de l'amener au château et encore moins devant nos rois, s'exclama l'autre homme

-J'en prends la responsabilité Alec bien que ce ne soit pas un humain normal allons-y on rentre.

Il se pencha et prit Harry dans ses bras en faisant attention à ce que la cape ne tombe pas par terre, il le souleva sans effort comme s'il ne pesait rien, Jane et Alec en furent surpris. Ils continuèrent quand même à avancer vers un grand château. Ils entrèrent et Demetri s'avança en tête avec son fardeau suivi par Jane et Alec jusqu'à la Salle du Trône ; les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et il entra. Trois hommes étaient installés sur des trônes.

-Que nous ramènes-tu là Demetri ?demanda un des trois hommes

-Seigneur Aro, un jeune homme qui se faisait agresser dans une ruelle, il n'est pas un humain normal il y a quelque chose qui m'a poussé à le défendre.

-Vraiment?

Il se leva et s'approcha de la masse inconsciente dans les bras de Demetri et le toucha, il vit son enfance chez les Dursley, les coups, la faim, puis il vit son entrée à Poudlard, ses amis qu'il s'était fait, ses rencontres avec Voldemort, puis son exil, son arrivée et son agression. Il le lâcha et retourna sur son siège, bouleversé par les douleurs que ce jeune homme a endurées.

-Alors mon frère qu'as-tu vu? demanda un grand blond

-Demetri ramène-le dans tes appartements et vérifie qu'il n'a aucune blessure et s'il en a soigne-les et reviens nous voir quand il se sera réveillé, douché et habillé.

-Bien Seigneur

Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les quartiers des gardes, suivi d'Alec et Jane. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle tous se tournèrent vers eux ; Demetri ne leur jeta aucun regard et partit dans ses appartements et fit ce que lui avait demandé Aro : s'assurer que le jeune homme n'avait aucune blessure. Il vit qu'il était sous-alimenté, avait 2 côtes cassées et une légère plaie au cuir chevelu ; il soigna tout ça et attendit le réveil du jeune homme pour avoir des informations. Au bout de 4 heures, Harry se réveilla tout engourdi, il se trouvait dans un lit avec des draps en soie il essaya de se relever mais n'y arriva pas, un léger gémissement traversa ses lèvres mais ce fut suffisant pour que Demetri l'entende ; il s'avança alors vers le lit avec un verre d'eau qu'il pressa sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Il faut que tu boives ce n'est que de l'eau.

Harry but alors le verre et rouvrit ses yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, il l'observa. Il était grand avec des cheveux châtain clair, des yeux rouges non sans lui rappeler Voldemort, mais ce fut la seule ressemblance qu'il trouva.

-Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je? demanda Harry

-Je me nomme Demetri, et tu te trouves chez moi et toi qui es-tu?

-Harry Potter. Vous êtes un vampire, un Volturi non?

-Comment le sais-tu? demanda Demetri. Ce n'est pas grave va prendre une douche et mets ces vêtements s'il te plait, on nous attend.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre. Harry se leva doucement, ses jambes semblaient un peu faibles mais il réussit à se mettre debout, et à se diriger vers la salle de bain il entra dans la douche, ne portant aucun vêtement, et alluma l'eau chaude. Cela lui fit un bien fou, il détendit ses muscles quand des souvenirs de son agression revinrent. Il prit le gel douche et se frotta jusqu'à ce que la peau devienne rouge. Il finit au bout d'un quart d'heure par sortir de la douche et s'habilla ; il se sécha d'un geste de la main et retourna dans la chambre. Demetri était là à l'attendre et sans un mot ils sortirent et se rendirent dans la Salle du Trône où Aro, Caius, et Marcus l'attendaient.

-Bienvenue jeune humain, je me nomme Aro et voici mes frères Caius et Marcus.

-Enchanté Seigneurs je me nomme Harry Potter.

-Hé bien jeune Harry, si tu nous racontais comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici bien que je sache déjà pourquoi, mes frères l'ignorent et il voudrait bien savoir s'exclama Aro avec un grand sourire

-Bien. Je suis un sorcier, héritier de Gryffondor. Le jour de mes 17 ans, mon second parrain est venu me chercher chez les moldus...

-Moldus? demanda Marcus

-Des personnes sans pouvoir magique. Je vivais chez ma tante, la soeur de ma mère, à cause de la protection que ma mère m'a laissée. Elle devait se terminer le jour de mes 17 ans, la majorité chez les sorciers...

-Pourquoi vivais-tu chez ta tante? coupa Caius

-Lors de mes 1 an, un mage noir nommé Voldemort vint chez moi pour me tuer car je représente une menace pour lui. Mes parents se sont battus et ils sont morts, mon parrain étant allé en prison, il ne restait que ma tante pour s'occuper de moi. Le jour de mes 17 ans, on m'a ramené dans le monde magique ; je venais de tuer Voldemort, et on m'a accusé d'avoir tué le Ministre de la Magie, on m'a mis en prison le temps de l'élection du nouveau ministre. Au bout d'1 semaine, le nouveau Ministre m'a condamné à l'exil ici, à Volterra, sans argent ni vêtement et on m'a cassé ma baguette magique. Je suis arrivé dans une ruelle et ensuite Demetri m'a sauvé.

Harry se tut à la fin de son récit, laissant les rois parlés entre eux puis Aro se leva.

-Bien jeune Harry, tu vas rester ici au château, peux-tu encore faire de la magie?

-Oui je maitrise la magie sans baguette répondit Harry

-Bien tu vas suivre un entraînement physique avec nos gardes vampires. Puisqu'ils t'ont chassé, tu ne retourneras plus là-bas et au bout de 2 ans nous te transformerons en vampire et ferons de toi un membre officiel de la garde vampirique. En attendant Demetri va te montrer tes appartements qui se trouvent dans l'aile du château où habitent les gardes.

-Bien je vous remercie de bien vouloir me garder et me permettre de m'entraîner ici avec vos guerriers.

-Demetri, raccompagne ce jeune homme et donne-lui de l'argent pour qu'il aille manger en ville.

-Bien seigneur

Il fit demi-tour et Harry le suivit ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers des gardes où Demetri prit de l'argent et le donna à Harry. Il l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'aux portes du château et Harry sortit il déambula dans la ville et s'arrêta dans un petit restaurent non loin du château en face de la place, il commanda des pâtes carbonara et dégusta son repas. Une fois fini il sortit sur la place et derrière une colonne il fit apparaitre une guitare, il ressortit de derrière la colonne et alla s'asseoir au bord de la fontaine puis commença à jouer une chanson douce emplie de sentiments, on ressentait ses émotions dans sa façon de jouer. Quand il finit la 1er chanson il entendit des applaudissements, il leva la tête et rougit en voyant tout le monde le regardant ; il joua pendant plusieurs heures, puis rentra.

Plusieurs mois passèrent. Harry passait son temps entre ses entraînements et jouer sur la place, il apprenait à connaître Aro, Marcus et Caius. Aro était celui qui s'occupait le plus d'Harry, connaissant tout son passé. Au bout d'un an Aro fit une proposition à Harry.

-Harry, voilà 1 an que tu vis avec nous, Sulpicia et moi voulons t'adopter.

-Je...J'en serais ravi s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire

La cérémonie se passa bien, ils échangèrent tous les 3 leur sang, et Harry devint le prince Harry James Aro Potter-Volturi il avait été décidé qu'Harry deviendrait vampire au bout de 2 ans. Grâce au rituel il avait acquis quelques pouvoirs en plus, il avait le pouvoir de copier juste en touchant la personne, il obtient donc les pouvoirs de son père, Marcus, Caius et de Jane avec qui il s'entrainait le plus souvent. 6 mois après le rituel, Harry eut une vision qu'apparemment une armée de vampires nouveau-nés se formait, il se leva rapidement et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaitre Demetri, Jane et Alec.

-Harry? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tes battements de coeur augmentent trop rapidement demanda Jane en s'approchant

-Une armée de nouveau-nés est en train de se créer, je veux en parler avec Père.

Harry ne dit plus rien et sortit de ses appartements avec les 3 vampires sur ses talons ; ils se rendirent dans la salle du trône où étaient les 3 rois.

-Hé bien mon fils qu'y a-t-il?

-Une armée de nouveau-nés est en train de se créer en Amérique, dirigée par une vampire rousse ; j'ai eu une vision.

-Bien, tu vas partir avec Demetri, Alec, Jane et Felix en éclaireur et tu nous enverras un patronus pour nous prévenir quand tu auras plus d'informations et nous t'enverrons des vampires. Tu iras chez les Cullen demander de l'aide ; vous allez vivre dans une maison pas très loin dans la forêt.

-Bien père nous partons maintenant alors

Ils sortirent tous les 3 et allèrent chercher Felix et se rendirent à l'aéroport où ils prirent un vol pour l'Amérique. Une fois arrivés ils décidèrent d'aller chez les Cullen en premier ils trouvèrent la maison rapidement grâce à Demetri qui était le meilleur traqueur. Il sonna.

-Bonjour que puis-je pour vous?

-Nous faisons partie de la garde des Volturi, nous voudrions parler avec vous dit Harry

-Entrez, nous vous attendions s'exclama un homme qui était arrivé derrière celui qui avait ouvert

Ils entrèrent et l'homme les guida au salon où tous les Cullen étaient réunis

-Bonjours je m'appelle Harry, je suis ici pour vous demander votre aide contre une armée de nouveau-nés créée par une femme rousse.

-Victoria grogna un autre vampire

-Nous serons ravi de vous aider je me nomme Carliste, voici ma femme Esmée et nos enfants : Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et Isabella

-une humaine grogna Jade

-Jade, suffit nous en parlerons avec père pour cette humaine, en attendant ce n'est pas notre problème siffla Harry

-Bien mon prince répondit-elle

-Bien comme je l'ai dit je me nomme Harry Potter-Volturi. Voici Jade, Alec, Demetri et Felix, nous sommes ici pour cette armée de nouveau-nés mais il faudra néanmoins régler cette histoire d'humain

-Tu en es un pourtant toi aussi d'humain grogna Rosalie

-Comment ose-tu parler au prince s'outragea Jade

-Je lui parle comme je veux, il donne des leçons mais il est humain lui aussi répondit Rosalie

-Il suffit s'exclama Harry en laissant sortir une aura de pouvoir immense. On est pas là pour se battre entre nous, seulement s'allier le temps de cette bataille est-ce clair?

Elles hochèrent la tête se regardant avec un dégoût évident

-Bien, mon père m'as dit que vous avez des visions de l'avenir. En avez-vous eu une concernant cette bataille?

-Non je n'en ai pas eu.

-Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre sur cette Victoria?

-Victoria est née dans les 1550 à Londres. Elle vivait dans une famille de classe moyenne et était la cadette, ayant une sœur aînée, Anne. A douze ans, les deux filles quittèrent la maison et après quelques années, ont été forcées de travailler dans une maison close, en échange d'une pension. C'est ici que Victoria a entraîné inconsciemment son don de l'évasion. En effet, elle savait quand partir avec un client violent et dangereux. Un soir, Victoria dut aller chez un proxénète et ce dernier tenta de la séquestrer. Victoria s'échappa et vécut dans les rues pendant des années. Finalement, elle retrouva sa sœur Anne, transformée par une vampire nommée Hilda. Victoria rejoignit le clan qui comptait en plus Heidi et fut transformée par sa sœur. Un clan de vampires voulu recruter Hilda et son clan mais elles refusèrent ; elles furent accusées d'être trop voyantes et Hilda fut exécutée. Seule Victoria parvint à s'échapper grâce à son don mais Anne mourût. Quelques siècles plus tard, toujours à Londres, James le traqueur vit en elle une proie très intéressante. Mais Victoria, forte de son don, lui échappa à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, James convoita le pouvoir de Victoria et en fit sa petite amie. Par la suite, Laurent les rejoignit raconta Carliste

-Victoria est diabolique, obsédée (surtout par la vengeance), manipulatrice, sauvage, intelligente, discrète et colérique, continua Jasper, et si elle a créé cette armée de nouveau-nés c'est pour se venger i an nous avons tué son petit ami James qui s'était attaqué à Bella.

-Si je comprends bien, vous avez tué son petit ami car il s'en est pris à Isabella, elle crée cette armée juste pour se venger de vous ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Soudain Alice eut les yeux dans le vague puis tout s'arrêta, elle se tourna vers Harry

-Ce soir, elle compte attaquer au coucher du soleil donc dans 2h à peu près

-Je ne comprends pas cette idée d'attaquer la nuit ; à quoi cela va lui servir ? demanda Felix à voix haute

-L'avantage c'est qu'elle verra dans le noir bien mieux qu'un humain, donc plus de chance de surprendre Isabella qui ne verra presque rien dans la nuit noir. Jade appelle père et demande lui des renforts, que je vais aller les chercher.

-Bien mon prince

Elle sortit dehors et appela ses rois qui lui dirent qu'ils préparaient des hommes qui seraient prêts dès qu'Harry arrivait. Jade raccrocha et rentra ; elle rapporta les paroles d'Aro et Harry transplana immédiatement dans la Salle du Trône où une centaine d'hommes l'attendaient. Il créa un portoloin et tous disparurent pour se retrouver aux abords de la forêt bordant la maison des Cullen, ils y restèrent cachés sous les ordres de leur prince.

-Voilà nous avons environ une centaine de vampires en plus, je crois que cela suffira ; il reste juste à mettre un plan en place pour la lumière, je m'en charge comme ça vous pourrez surveiller Isabella plus facilement tout en étant efficace. Le but est d'éliminé tous les nouveau-nés et de tuer Victoria.

Les heures passèrent et soudain les vampires entendirent Victoria et les autres arriver. Harry sortit suivi des autres, métamorphosa des pierres en lampadaires et le jardin fut éclairé comme en plein jour puis juste devant eux surgit Victoria, suivie de son armée. Elle ne chercha même pas à parler, elle fonça vers Bella sans demander son reste. Elle fut stoppée par un bouclier qui la repoussa ; elle se tourna vers la source et elle vit Harry, c'est alors qu'elle changea de cible. Les combats faisaient rage autour d'eux. Plusieurs vampires se dirigèrent vers Harry qui lança plusieurs sorts. Il ne vit pas Victoria qui s'élança sur lui, qui se défendait de l'autre côté ; elle l'attrapa et enfonça ses canines dans le cou d'Harry dont la magie explosa et tous les vampires brûlèrent sauf les Volturi et les Cullen. Harry s'effondra au sol, Carliste se précipita sur Harry et vérifia ses points vitaux et s'aperçut qu'il avait une forte fièvre qui risquait de le tuer. Ils le rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Jade appela ses rois pour les prévenir et leur demander ce qu'ils devaient faire ils lui dirent qu'ils allaient venir et de rester chez les Cullen. Harry, lui, se retrouva dans une chambre de la maison où Demetri resta avec lui. La fièvre continua de monter et Harry commença à convulser puis son coeur s'arrêta juste quand Carliste et les Volturi entrèrent dans la chambre. Aro se précipita sur son fils et se figea, ne sentant plus battre son cœur. Tous sortirent pour laisser à Aro le temps de pleurer son fils (au sens figuré vu que les vampires ne peuvent pleurer) tandis que dans le salon Jade raconta la bataille à Marcus et Caius.

-Nous sommes sortis quand nous avons entendu Victoria arriver. A peine arrivée devant nous qu'elle se jeta sur cette Humaine, cracha-t-elle en se tournant vers Bella. Les autres commencèrent le combat, notre Prince créa un bouclier devant cette Humaine et Victoria fut repoussée. La bataille faisait rage et plusieurs vampires se jetèrent sur le Prince, il se défendit et Victoria sauta sur lui alors qu'il se battait contre un autre vampire ; elle le prit par surprise et le mordit. Soudain un bruit d'explosion arriva et tous prirent feu d'un coup, je pense que c'est la magie du Prince qui a fait cela, vu qu'aucun de nous n'a été blessé par ce feu il n'a attaqué que l'armée de Victoria. Il s'est ensuite écroulé au sol, Carliste s'est précipité sur lui pour le soigner.

-Bien rentrez au château grâce à ce portoloin, sauf toi Jade. Caius tu devrais rentrer avec eux il n'est pas bon de laisser le château trop longtemps lui dit Marcus

Caius acquiesça puis les gardes et Caius prirent donc le portoloin qui les conduisit à Voltera tandis que tous entendirent un bruit à l'étage dans la chambre où reposait Harry. Ils montèrent donc jusqu'à l'étage où ils ouvrirent la chambre pour ne trouver qu'Aro par terre, la fenêtre ouverte et le lit vide

-Que s'est-il passé Aro? demanda Marcus

-Son coeur s'était arrêté de battre, puis au bout de plusieurs minutes il convulsa et ouvrit les yeux, il m'a sauté dessus, je l'ai repoussé, il a cogné le meuble et il a sauté par la fenêtre. En tout cas il est devenu vampire ça c'est sûr.

-Nous avons donc plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne non?

Tous acquiescèrent et descendirent dans le salon où ils attendirent. Au bout de plusieurs heures qui semblèrent interminables pour Aro, Harry surgit dans la pièce.

-Bonjour père, désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus s'exclama-t-il avec une moue gênée

Aro ne répondit pas et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Il remarqua qu'il était plus musclé qu'avant il se recula et détailla son fils, il avait toujours les cheveux noirs, il avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres et ses yeux verts étaient maintenant pailletés d'un mélange rouge et doré, on ne pouvait que se perdre dans de tels yeux.

-Bon retours parmi les vivants si je puis dire Harry, mais si tu nous racontais ce qu'il s'est passé demanda Marcus

-Bien

Il alla s'installer à côté de Demetri qui était resté avec eux et commença son récit.

-Quand Victoria m'a mordu, ma magie a explosé et m'a plongé dans le noyau de ma magie qui se battait contre le venin du vampire je ne saurais vous l'expliquer mais ma magie a consenti à partager mon corps avec le venin du vampire. Me voilà donc vampire immortel mais je peux manger de la nourriture normale comme boire du sang et je peux toujours faire de la magie et voilà c'est à peu près tout. Si nous rentrions je pense que mère doit se faire du souci.

-Tu as raison mon fils, rentrons, portoloin? Ou transplanage?

-Portoloin

Il créa le portoloin et tous l'attrapèrent et se retrouvèrent dans la Salle du Trône où une tornade se jeta sur Harry. Il serra sa mère contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il allait bien. Il demanda s'il pouvait retourner dans son appartement pour prendre une douche ce qu'ils acceptèrent ; il alla vers ses appartements suivi de Jade et Demetri qui le suivirent pour retourner dans leurs propres quartiers quand Harry demanda à Demetri de le retrouver dans 20 minutes dans son salon, qu'il devait lui parler. Il rentra dans ses quartiers et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla et rentra sous l'eau chaude qui lui fit un bien fou il ressortit une demi-heure plus tard et se retourna pour trouver Demetri qui l'attendait comme le lui avait demandé son prince

-Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ? Il lança un sort de silence et reprit. Je voulais te remercier déjà pour ce que tu as fait quand je suis arrivé à Volterra, et ensuite t'avouer que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. Je t'aime Demetri, je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque mais je tenais à te le dire ; quand Victoria m'a mordu j'ai eu peur que tout se finisse sans que je ne puisse t'avouer ce que je ressentais cela m'a fait comprendre qu'il faut vivre le présent car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. J'ai pris la décision de vivre tout ce que je n'ai pu faire à cause de cette guerre.

Il s'arrêta et attendit une réponse de Demetri les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il sentit une paire de bras le serrer contre un corps musclé

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Dès ce fameux jour dans cette ruelle j'ai su que tu serais celui avec qui je devais être, tu es mon âme-sœur.

Sur ces mots il retourna Harry vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit tendre puis passionné, ils se séparèrent et Harry s'habilla ; il se dirigea vers l'appartement de ses parents avec Démetri pour leur annoncer sa relation. Il toca et son père vint lui ouvrir, il rentra tenant Demetri par la main

-Père, mère je viens vous voir pour vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé mon âme-soeur en la personne de Demetri

-Nous sommes heureux pour toi, fils lui répondirent ses parents

**Voila je fini cette os c'est le tout premier que j'écris je ne sais ce que cela donnera j'espére que cela vous plaira et j'espére avoir votre avis pour avansé et mamélioré merci a Atsune qui a pris le temps de corrigé cette os**


End file.
